


An Unfortunate First Week

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [1]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Genre: First Day of School, Minor Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: Jade is finally off to school.
Series: Fankids Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	An Unfortunate First Week

**Author's Note:**

> Jade and the kids were originally fankids in the HP world but fuck JKR

“Oh, I just can’t believe how fast all my babies are growing up…” Jade rolls her eyes.

“I’m going to school dad, not shipping myself off to war or getting married. Emilio’s been going to Hogwarts for a few years now.” She’s trying her hardest to look at anything but her adoptive father, but one glimpse is all she needs. He’s smiling wide with pride, eyes tired and teary, but happy. It’s completely sappy and overdramatic, but it warms Jade’s heart a tiny bit.

“I know. You’ve just grown up so much and now you’re leaving!”

Jade hears a chuckle from behind her and looks up at her papa. “It won’t be for forever, Sammy. They can always come back during the winter and summer breaks.” Diego leans in to give Sam a kiss on the temple and wraps an arm around him, squeezing slightly for a moment. “Jade can also write home every so often, right?”

She shrugs, feigning disinterest. No matter what she says or how she acts, she will miss the presence of both her fathers and her siblings.

“Oh Sammy, look! It’s Macarena!” The family’s attention is turned to a tall woman with two-toned hair. It’s Neon Welkin. She must feel eyes on her because she looks over to them and waves. “I forgot; her daughter Ro is starting this year too. And Laura’s twins,” Diego says as he grins and waves back. Jade scans the crowd of people around Neon and sees Ro, her brother Tiago, and the two who must be the twins: Lore and Thibault.

“I wonder if any of them will be sorted into the same house as Jade or Emilio… That would be nice for them to know at least someone,” Sam says. He has a far-off look in his eyes. His eyes suddenly focus back on her. “You will write and tell us what house you get sorted into as soon as possible, right Jade?”

She averts her eyes and scoffs, shifting her weight to one leg. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.” She doesn’t have to look to know he has a fond smile on his face.

Before she realizes it, Sam is wrapping her up in a tight hug. She tenses in his embrace, still not used to so much affection even after about four years. “Oh, I’m going to miss you so much, Jade.” She sighs and awkwardly pats his back.

“Yeah, yeah, okay Dad. Chill out before you get tears on my jacket,” she huffs. Her older brother Emilio smiles at her. He had to endure this already, about five years ago; now it is Jade’s turn. She should be thankful Sam isn’t as emotional as when they were dropping Emilio off for the first time. Diego had to pry Sam off him.

When Sam pulls back to hold Jade at arm’s length, his eyes are watery again. “Okay. Okay, please stay out of too much trouble and write. And of course, please have fun, Jade. You aren’t a child for long, enjoy it. And don’t forget that Diego and I love you.”

She rolls her eyes and shrugs him off. “Yeah, okay. Love you too; are you done yet?”

Sam nods and pulls away, but Diego immediately replaces the spot in front of Jade. “Remember what I taught you if someone bothers you. Don’t be the person people need defending from, but please help if you see someone who needs it. They will thank you.” He hugs her tightly. “And remember you and your brother always have each other. Protect each other.” He plants a kiss on the top of her head and pulls away. “But again, have fun.”

Her papa’s blindingly charming smile is the last thing she sees before she turns to head onto the train with her brother.

The roar of students chatting in the Great Hall gives Jade a bit of a headache. ‘ _ Why do there have to be so damn many annoying people? _ ’

One kid in her year was particularly annoying. “I don’t even know why my parents bothered sending me here. I’m way better off teaching myself. I bet I already know everything they’re gonna teach the entire first month. Honestly, I’m too good for this school.” ‘ _ Pfft… What a loudmouth. _ ’

Jade rolls her eyes and tries her best to tune him out. A person having so much arrogance in one body will give her a headache.

While Jade is focused on  _ not _ focusing, the sorting begins. She only pays attention to the grumbling in her stomach and the details of the room for most of it until she is called up.

She crosses her arms in front of her when she sits down and suppresses a shiver when the old hat that goes on everyone else’s heads is placed on her own. “ _ Hmmm now, who do we have here _ ?” The disembodied voice sounds like Sam when he doesn’t want to say something in front of other people. “ _ Another Gabehart? Would Ravenclaw suit you? Perhaps not. Oh, but I see you’ve built up many walls; are you afraid someone will hurt you again? _ ” She gasps aloud. ‘ _ What? _ ’

“ _ How about Gryffindor? You’re definitely not afraid to stand up for yourself. _ ” She thinks to Valerian and how she would do anything to keep him safe. “ _ Oh? Then Hufflepuff wouldn’t be a bad fit either, eh? _ ” Jade thinks about her brother Emilio and her papa, Diego. Would she really fit in there? “ _ Your family is Hufflepuff too, that’s right. Well, either way, I know the perfect place to put you. _ ” And then finally, the hat booms, “SLYTHERIN!” She’s relieved the dirty old hat is being removed from her hair.

She plops down in her seat far away from everyone else and props her elbow up on the table, placing her chin in the palm of her hand.

“Handoris, Narcissus.” ‘ _ Oh… Is that the annoying kid’s name? Hm… _ ’ The second the hat is even close to the boy’s head it shouts “SLYTHERIN!” Oh good god, he’s in her house.

The next person Jade bothers to pay attention to is Lorena Landon, and the only reason Jade looked up was because of the disruption in the clapping. Jade can’t see her well from where she is. Sorting her takes much longer than anyone else. ‘ _ A hatstall maybe? _ ’ No, just short of being one. “HUFFLEPUFF!” comes the final decision. Well… alright then. The Hufflepuff table roars with cheers as Lore stands and calmly walks over to her table.

Her brother Thibault is next. He looks nervous. It doesn’t take half as long for him as it did his sister. Soon after he sits down and the hat is placed on him, the hat shouts out “SLYTHERIN!”

Confusion strikes Jade and she watches the boy, who is obviously nervous as all hell, scuttle over to her table. He sits next to the first person at the table and smiles meekly, a soft “Hello” coming from him. ‘ _ He reminds me of Val… These people will chew the poor thing up and spit him out. _ ’

She silently vows to protect him from assholes…  _ if _ she ever sees anyone picking on him.

It’s close to the end when Jade recognizes another name. “Welkin, Rocio.”

Her eyebrows raise slightly, and she looks up to see the familiar two-toned hair. ‘ _ I wonder where it’ll put her… _ ’ Ro walks up to the stool, her face looking like it’s made of stone. She has an air of confidence around her that Jade finds interesting. It reminds her of the girl’s mother. Jade doesn’t pay attention to the fact that out of everyone, she can’t look away from this sorting.

Ro’s sorting is long like Lore’s and Jade wonders what the hat is saying to her. Eventually, a loud “GRYFFINDOR” is heard, and Ro stands with no hint of any change of emotion on her face as she goes to her own table. Hm… It would’ve been nice to at least know  _ someone _ in her house.

It’s hell to find any of Jade’s classes the first day. Her first class of the day is potions and she arrives with the general crowd, not wanting to stick out or draw attention to herself. She looks around the classroom and sits as far away from the professor and other students as possible. Students file in, eyes wide and bright as they enter. Any that try to sit even remotely close to her, she gives a deadly glare to. Perhaps she should have been a little more sociable and at least tried to make friends, but it was too early in the morning and the stupid poltergeist had already pissed her off. She was not in the mood to talk to  _ anyone _ .

By scaring off the less annoying kids, she set herself up to get stuck with one student in particular.

Narcissus, the arrogant prick, strolled in nearly late and went to go sit in one of the two only open seats. The kid sitting there stuck their nose up at him and snapped at him to go sit next to one of his fellow  _ snakes _ . Jade had to stop herself from snarling at the kid, but Narcissus just shrugged, claiming that it was their loss, and looked around for another open seat… which happened to be the one next to Jade. His eyes light up when they land on her. She notices him smile when he sees the empty seat next to her.

She rolls her eyes and shoves her things over so that he has room to sit next to her. She turns and rests her elbow on the table and lays her head on her hand so that she’s turned away from the other Slytherin, clearly trying to indicate that she didn’t want to talk.

“Hey, I’m Narciss the great from Sparrowbourgh, the third to Handoris. You’re Jade right?”

Well, so much for trying to silently tell him she didn’t want to talk. She picks her head up off her hand to look back at him through bored eyes and turns back, putting her head in her hand again without a word.

“I remember you from the Sorting Ceremony. Good thing you were sorted into the same house as me. Better than Gryffindor or boring old Ravenclaw.”

_ God, _ can’t he take the hint? She slowly puts her arm down and looks him in the eye. She freezes when she takes a second to actually look at him. Is-… is that black eyeshadow? She blinks to shake herself out of it and fixes him with a bored stare. “What’s wrong with Ravenclaws?”

“Well, they’re pretty much all introverted, stuck up, know-it-alls. Not to mention how booooring they all are. Do they really have to be such sticklers for rules?”

She glares at him and straightens her back a little, setting her shoulders. “My dad’s a Ravenclaw.”

He shrugs like it’s nothing. “He’s from another generation. Like my cousins. They’re cooler.” Jade snorts at his nonchalant response and props her head up on her hand again.

Professor Slughorn chooses that moment to start class and Jade couldn’t be happier because it means that she’ll have a break from Narciss’ incessant talking.

“Merlin, this class sucks. The professor can’t teach worth anything. Even the textbooks are old and useless.”

Jade wants to scream.

Unfortunately for Jade, Narciss shares many of Jade’s classes with her. And in every single class they share, Narciss hogs the seat next to her. It seems he’s immune to her glaring and waspish comments.

She’s in the middle of explaining it to her brother when he interjects, the moron, with, “Well maybe the little guy likes you. I would not be surprised.”

She scoffs. “Why would he like me? He barely even knows me. It’s creepy.”

Emilio’s amber eyes sparkle with something she can’t quite put her finger on. “Could be love at first sight, tonta. You never know, you could meet your soulmate anytime and anywhere,” he teases.

“You sound like Papa,  _ viejo _ ,” she snaps. He chuckles warmly.

“You’ll understand someday, Princesa.”

At hearing the silly nickname, she slaps his arm. “¡Cállate!” The Hufflepuff’s laughter is heard down the hall.

“Hello there, Beautiful…” coos Narcissus, which prompts Jade to roll her eyes.

“What do you want  _ now _ ?” Jade fixes him with a death glare. He only smiles, which Jade thinks makes him look arrogant and creepy.

“Just to see how the most gorgeous girl in school is doing.”

She scoffs and shoves him away from her. “Well, I was doing fine until you showed up.”

There’s a glimmer of…  _ something  _ in his eyes. Gross. “And now you’re doing much better? I’m not surprised, I can brighten  _ anyone’s _ day.”

“Oh fuck off.” She punches him and takes a sharp right to ditch him.

Later that day Jade finds herself sitting alone near the end of the table in the Great Hall. The closer to the doors, the faster she can leave and avoid the crowd. As she’s lifting a bite of her food to her mouth, surprise, surprise, Narcissus sits down in front of her. “Having a nice dinner, Princess?”

She sends him a dirty look. “Don’t make me throw something at you. I think I may have just lost my appetite.” She sets the food down and gets up. It’s as she’s getting up when a small explosion goes off a little way down the table, not far from her. She freezes in fear and for a second all she sees is the ruble of her old house. Her eyes dart over to where the sound originated.

A Slytherin boy’s soup exploded in his face. At least that was all that it was… Jade hears snickering and whips her head around to see who may have been the cause of that.

It’s a few first-year boys, trying and failing to look inconspicuous. Enraged that they were able to make her so afraid for those few seconds, she marches up to them, eyes aflame.

“Hey.  _ Hey idiots _ .” She snarls. They all glance up at her in confusion. She can’t wait to wipe the stupid expression off each of their stupid faces. “What the  _ hell _ was that about?”

One of them snorts and leans back in his seat, seeming at ease despite how clearly upset she is. It makes her blood boil. “We were just teaching the snake a lesson. Run along, go finish your dinner little girl.”

Something inside Jade snaps and she rips the boy out of his seat by his tie. “Listen up, you stupid  _ fucker _ , because I’m only saying this once. You pull that s _ hit _ again? And I’m  _ twisting _ your weak little  _ twig _ of an arm until it  _ breaks _ . You got me?” The kids still sitting are scared shitless but the one in her grasp still looks smug.

“Oh yeah? You wouldn’t dare. I bet you don’t even know how to break-” Jade takes that as an opportunity to slug him as hard as she can, square in the nose. He lets out a high-pitched whimper upon impact and she throws him back down.

“Have fun dealing with a broken nose, asshole.”

With having said that, she turns on her heel and towers over Narcissus. “Watch it, boy, or you’ll end up worse than him.” She glares at him a moment longer then leaves the Great Hall.


End file.
